Beca's Calamity?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: The Bellas arrive in Spain to begin their USO Tour. Chloe is immediately smitten with the soldier assigned to be their security escort. Beca can't take watching Chloe and another of her flings. Beca decides to try and move on. Will she? [One-shot created for Tumblr user rejection-isnt-failure's birthday.] Enjoy!


**Beca's Calamity?**

**Happy Birthday, (Tumblr user) rejection-isnt-failure. Ask, and you shall receive; I hope you like this little gift I put together for you.**

* * *

"Beca, wake up," Chloe said as she nudged her best friend. "Becs? Come on. We're on the base. I can't believe we're in Spain!"

Beca mumbled and stretched her arms over her head before slowly opening her eyes to catch the big smile Chloe was wearing. "Hey," she said, smiling back at Chloe.

"Let's go, girls," Aubrey's commanding voice said, rousing the group.

"This is exciting," Ashley said. "I've always wanted to visit Spain."

"Flo, can you teach us some useful phrases in Spanish we can use?" Jessica asked as they all got off the bus to get their luggage.

"Sí," Flo said.

Jessica laughed. "I know that means yes. I was thinking more along the lines of _where's the bathroom_ or_ where's a good place to eat? _And, especially, _you're cute, are you single?_"

Jessica raised her eyebrows up and down, and the girls laughed.

"Dónde está el baño, is where is the bathroom," Flo said. The girls repeated it back.

"Muy bien," Flo said, nodding her head. "That means very good. Eres lindo eres soltero means you're cute, are you single?"

Jessica repeats it once or twice. Flo smiles and tells her she has down, and now all she has to do is find someone cute and try it out.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said, getting everyone's attention. "Our escort is here and will show us to the hangar where we will have our soundcheck."

"If you ladies will follow me," a young female soldier said and started walking across the tarmac.

The girls hurriedly grabbed their luggage and followed the woman. After an unfortunate encounter with John and Gail, the Bellas were met by two army Sergeants.

"Well, hello," Flo purred as the girls watched the two soldiers make their way to them.

Beca looked over to see Chloe's eyes suddenly light up as she bit her lower lip and smoothed down her hair. She followed her line of sight to see what made Chloe perk up as she did.

Beca scoffed and muttered to herself, "Of course she'd be interested in a soldier."

The two soldiers stopped in front of the Bellas and smiled. The soldier Chloe had been eying spoke, and Beca had a hard time hearing when one of the planes 'revved' its engines.

"_Did he just say his name was Chicago,"_ Beca thought. _"Oh, God, if Chloe gets with him, their ship name will be something stupid like Chlocago or ChiChloe._" Beca's eyes grew wide as she thought, "_Oh, my God! I have got to stop hanging around Amy."_

"Is that like after night time?" Chloe asked coyly.

Beca rolled her eyes and stared at Chloe.

"It's five," Chicago said with a boyish grin.

"Thanks," Chloe said, and she and Chicago continued to stare at each other with shy smiles.

"Gag me," Beca mumbled.

"What was that, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"_Oh, great,_" Beca thought. "_Now she decides to pay attention to me_."

Beca was saved from responding when Amy raised her hand and asked, "So, this is first base. Will you be going to second base with us as well?"

Beca groaned and noticed Emily wince. She gave the youngest Bella a small smile.

"We need to get you ladies into the hangar for your soundcheck," Chicago said and started walking toward the building without responding to Amy.

Chloe almost knocked Beca and Emily over as she rushed past them to catch up to Chicago.

"Here we go again," Beca said so only Emily could hear her.

Or so she thought.

"What was that, Beca?" Aubrey asked from behind her.

"You know it's just another fling for Chloe, right?" Emily said. "She does this all the time."

"That's the problem," Beca said. "Chloe keeps having these flings, and I'm left on the sidelines waiting for her to notice I'm still here. I'm tired of being on the sidelines."

"Don't give up on her, Beca," Aubrey said, as the three walked side-by-side. "Chloe hasn't yet admitted to herself that she still has feelings for you. You need to do something to make her take notice."

"Like what?" Becas asked, frustration making her voice whiney. "It's been almost seven years. I've outright told her I liked her and nothing. She just laughs and says she feels the same way for her _bestie_. I'm stuck in the friend zone and will never get out."

"Then find someone else," Emily said with a shrug as they came to a stop behind Chicago.

"Ladies, these are the other groups in the competition," Chicago said before Beca or Aubrey could say anything further.

"I knew there was a competition," Chloe said excitedly, causing Chicago to smile at her exuberance. "There's always a competition."

Chicago introduced the groups to the Bellas. Beca couldn't handle Chloe fawning over Chicago, so instead of standing next to Chloe like she always did, she stood near the back of the Bellas. She looked around while Chloe and Aubrey were having a back and forth verbal exchange with the members of _Evermoist._ The group was four women and all quite attractive.

Beca wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation, but she was checking out the lead singer and got caught. She saw Calamity looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Beca blushed but managed to throw a smirk back. Beca considered going over to talk to Calamity, but suddenly they were in the middle of a riff-off.

**~~ Beca's Calamity? ~~**

After their horrible showing at the riff-off, the Bellas walked away with Aubrey stating, "We won. We won."

Beca hung back, and Calamity came over to her.

"Hey, sorry about all that," Calamity said. "We're really competitive, and after fighting like hell to get selected for this, we were a bit put-off that your group just waltzed in because one of your singers' father got you in."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Beca said. "We just wanted to sing together again. Life's been rough since we all graduated from college."

"I hear you," Calamity said. "I have a law degree, and my family is beside themselves because I'm pursuing my dream to become a musician."

"For what it's worth," Beca said. "You girls are fantastic. I love your sound."

"Thanks," Calamity said. "Um, would you want to get a drink with me?"

"Oh, uh," Beca said. "I have to get back to the Bellas. We have to check-in to our hotel and get settled."

"How about later then?" Calamity asked. "I believe we are all staying in the same hotel. We can meet at the bar, say around seven?"

"I, um," Beca glanced to where the Bellas were standing. Chloe was chatting up Chicago. "You know what, I'd love to. I'll see you at the hotel bar at seven."

"Perfect," Calamity said. "And if all goes well, maybe we can get some dinner after."

"It's a date," Beca said. "I should get back to my group."

"See you later, hot stuff," Calamity said, causing Beca to blush and smile.

"Come on, Beca," Emily called out. "We're going to the hotel."

"Coming," Beca called back. "I'll see you later, Calamity."

Beca turned and hurried over to the group. Chloe walked over to her.

"What was all that about?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing," Beca said, blushing and putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Didn't look like nothing," Chloe said, seeing how nervous Beca was.

"It was nothing," Beca said a bit more forcefully. "Calamity and I were talking."

"What about?" Chloe asked.

"What difference does it make?" Beca said. "We were just talking."

Aubrey heard Beca and realized she was getting angry.

"Come on, girls," Aubrey said, trying to diffuse whatever was happening with Beca and Chloe. "Let's go."

Beca looked at Chloe and shook her head. She turned and made her way over to Emily.

Chloe furrowed her brow and walked over to Aubrey.

"What was all that ?" Aubrey asked quietly as they started walking.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Beca got mad when I asked what she and Calamity were talking about. They looked pretty cozy for having just met."

"So do you and Chicago," Aubrey mumbled.

"What?"

"Hey, Chloe," Chicago said as they got on the bus. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks," Chloe gushed as she sat next to Chicago.

Aubrey looked up and saw Beca frowning. Aubrey sat next to Beca.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I thought Chloe might sit next to me, but I should have known better. I guess accepting Calamity's request for a date wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"You and Calamity are going on a date?" Aubrey said a bit louder than she had intended.

"Could you keep it down?" Beca said, looking around. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Chloe looking at her with what looked like a mix of anger and sadness.

"Sorry," Aubrey said. "But, it looks like it might bother Chloe a bit that you're going out with Calamity."

"If I'm continually worrying about what bothers Chloe, I'll never date," Beca said and turned her head to stare out the window.

Aubrey turned to look at Chloe and would swear she saw tears in her eyes before she turned her head around.

Aubrey caught Emily watching the exchange, as well. Emily frowned and shook her head; Aubrey let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

**~~ Beca's Calamity? ~~**

A few hours later, Beca was trying to decide what to wear to meet Calamity.

"Keep the jeans and change the shirt to something a little nicer," Emily suggested. "You said it was going to be casual. Don't look like you're trying too hard."

"You're right," Beca said with a heavy sigh. "I haven't had a real date in so long I don't know how to even dress for one."

Beca pulled out a red silk button-down blouse and held it up. Emily smiled and nodded.

"That's the one," Emily said. "It's casual but also classy."

Beca thanked her and changed her shirt. She then went over to the mirror and touched up her makeup, and ran a brush through her hair.

"I want to thank you and Aubrey," Beca said as she was putting on her earrings. "I'm not sure I could have handled sharing a room with Chloe right now."

"It was all Aubrey," Emily said. "She and I were going to share, but when she heard Chloe say she was sharing with you, Aubrey spoke and pulled the I haven't seen my best friend in ages and we need to catch up card."

"I'm lucky to have you guys," Beca said. She smoothed down her blouse and looked at Emily. "Okay, how do I look?"

"You look good," Emily said. "You should probably head down to the bar. It's almost seven."

"Right," Beca said and chewed on her lip. "Am I doing the right thing? Should I go out with Calamity when I feel so strongly for Chloe?"

"That's a question only you can answer, Beca," Emily said. "But, if you want my opinion, I think it's great that you are moving on. Calamity seems like a good person, and I'm sure you'll enjoy your time together."

"What about Chloe?" Beca asked.

"What about her?" Emily responded. "Has she shown any indication that she wants to be with you? Has she said she likes you as more than a friend?"

"No," Beca said. "You're right. I would like to get to know Calamity better, and that's what dating is all about. Thanks, Em."

"Have fun," Emily said. "Oh, and text me if you don't plan on coming back to the room."

"I'll be back," Beca said with a laugh.

**~~ Beca's Calamity? ~~**

"Shit," Beca said when she spotted Chloe and Chicago sitting at the bar.

"Hey," Calamity said, placing her hand on Beca's back, causing Beca to jump slightly. "Sorry. Shall we sit at the bar?"

"Um," Beca said, looking over at the bar to see Chloe watching them. "Could we get a table instead?"

"Sure," Calamity said and motioned to a table.

The two sat down, and a waitress walked over. They ordered drinks and then sat quietly for a moment.

"So, um," Calamity started speaking and stopped. She noticed Beca glancing over toward the bar and looked over. She saw that Chloe seemed really interested in their table.

"What's the story with you and Red over there?" Calamity finally asked.

Beca scoffed. "There's no story there."

"Really?" Calamity questioned. "Because she's staring daggers at me, and I have a feeling it's because she's jealous that someone other than her is sitting here with you."

"Jealous? Not likely," Beca said. "I've been friend-zoned, so nothing for her to be jealous over."

"So there is a story," Calamity said.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and set them on the table.

Beca thanked her and said, "Could you bring us another round?"

The waitress nodded her head and left their table. Calamity looked questioningly at Beca.

"If I'm going to spill my guts, I'm going to need more alcohol," Beca said.

"I'm listening," Calamity said and sipped at her drink. "Were you two a thing and had a bad breakup or something."

Beca snorted and proceeded to tell Calamity about her feelings for Chloe and how Chloe didn't reciprocate those feelings.

They had finished their first drink and were starting on the second when Beca stopped speaking.

"So, you love her, but she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's it in a nutshell."

Calamity sipped her drink and took another look over to the bar. Chloe was still watching them but looked away as soon as Calamity caught her eye.

"I think you're wrong about that," Calamity said. "I think she does care about you. Want to test my theory?"

"I think you're wrong," Beca said, glancing over at Chloe, who was laughing and smiling at Chicago. "But I'm game. What kind of a test do you have in mind?"

"Follow my lead," Calamity said.

Beca nodded her head and muttered, "Okay."

Calamity smiled at Beca, and Beca smiled back. "After I finish talking, I want you to laugh and cover your face like I said something complimentary."

Beca let out a laugh and did as Calamity said.

"Now, I want you to lean in closer like we're whispering," Calamity said.

Beca did, and Calamity leaned in as well.

Chloe's mouth dropped open as she watched Beca and Calamity. She closed her mouth and turned away from them.

"You okay, Chloe?" Chicago asked.

"Yes," Chloe said and then sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong," Chloe said, pointing out the table where Beca and Calamity were now staring into each other's eyes.

Chicago turned to look. "What's wrong with that? It looks like they're really into each other."

"That's the problem," Chloe mumbled.

"What was that?" Chicago said, turning back to Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chicago," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "You're a great guy, but I'm in love with-" Chloe looked over to Beca. "Beca."

"Oh," Chicago said. "I see. Um, that's cool. I find you very attractive and thought maybe we could be something, but I get it. Can I ask you a personal question though?"

"Um, sure," Chloe said hesitantly.

"If you're in love with her, why are you over here with me?"

"Because seeing Beca with Calamity makes me realize that I'm too late," Chloe said. "I had a big crush on Beca when we were back in college, but she had a boyfriend. Then when we moved to New York, she told me she liked me, but I thought she meant as her friend. I thought I had buried my feelings for her, but now-" Chloe wiped at a tear that fell.

"But now you realize your feelings are still there," Chicago finished for Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said softly. "I really am sorry, Chicago."

"Don't sweat it," Chicago said. "But if I were you, I'd be over there trying to win Beca over. If you love her, fight for her."

Chloe swallowed and looked back over at Beca. She had her head back laughing at something Calamity was saying.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. "It's too late," she whispered to Chicago. "I think I'm going to go up to my room. Thanks for the drink."

"I'll walk you," Chicago said.

Beca watched as Chloe and Chicago walked out of the bar together; Chicago had his hand on Chloe's lower back, guiding her out the door. Beca's eyes followed them as they made their way to the elevators. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?' Calamity asked.

"Yeah," Beca said, wiping her eyes. "Do you want to find someplace and get dinner? I need to keep my mind off of what they're doing."

"You think they might be, you know?"

Beca nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Come on," Calamity said, standing and grabbing Beca's hand. "I'm buying you dinner."

**~~ Beca's Calamity? ~~**

"Keep it down, Beca," Calamity said as she half-carried, half-dragged Beca down the hallway to Beca's room.

"Sorry!" Beca cried out and started laughing.

"Where's your key card?" Calamity asked once they reached Beca's room.

"Frisk me for it," Beca said and held out her arms, almost falling to the floor.

"Whoa," Calamity said.

Calamity hesitated and then reached around Beca to see if her key card was in her back pocket. Just as Calamity reached her hand into Beca's pocket, Chloe popped her head out to see what all the noise was.

Calamity stopped and looked directly at Chloe, whose eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Chloe, it is not what it looks like," Calamity said. "I swear. I was trying to get her key card. In case you couldn't tell, she's drunk and of no help at all."

"Shhh, don't tell Chloe I'm drunk," Beca said, swaying a bit and hitting her back against the wall. "Ow!"

"What's going on, Chloe?" Aubrey sleepily asked as she joined Chloe at the door.

"Beca's drunk," Chloe told Aubrey. "I'm going to go help Calamity get her into her room."

"I'll help, too," Aubrey said. "Let me grab our key card."

Just as Chloe got to Calamity and Beca, Beca lurched forward, and Chloe had to grab her to keep her from falling onto the floor. Calamity took one side and Chloe the other and turned Beca toward the door. Chloe reached into Beca's back pocket for her key card but stopped when the door to Beca's room opened.

Emily stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on out here?" Upon seeing Chloe and Calamity trying to hold Beca up, Emily exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh! Beca, what's wrong with you?"

"She's drunk," Calamity said. "Sorry for all the noise."

"Emilyyyyyyyy!" Beca screamed and giggled. "Please don't tell, um, don't, you know, the red-headed girl that I'm drunk." Beca leaned in toward Emily and waved her closer. Emily bit back a smile and moved closer. "I love her."

"Um," Emily said, pulling back to look from Beca to Chloe and back.

Chloe's gasped and looked at Beca. Aubrey and Calamity both smiled and shook their heads.

"Looks like you read this all wrong, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Calamity isn't the one Beca wants."

"I'm so sorry, Calamity," Chloe said sincerely.

"Don't sweat it," Calamity said. "She told me about her feelings when she saw you leaving with the soldier. She was upset because she figured you two were having sex."

"We were not!" Chloe said. "I left the bar because I couldn't bear to see you two laughing and having a good time."

"Maybe you guys should bring Beca inside," Emily said.

"Right," Chloe said.

Chloe and Calamity maneuvered Beca inside and over to the bed. They laid her down and then looked at each other. Calamity smiled and said, "She did nothing but talk about you the entire time we were at dinner."

"I'm sorry, Calamity," Chloe said, trying not to smile at what Calamity told her.

"Stop apologizing," Calamity said. "Beca's hot and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which I love. But, she's into you, and I respect that. I'm going to head out so you guys can do whatever you need to do to get Beca into bed."

"Thank you, Calamity," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, thanks, Calamity," Emily said.

"I'll see you out," Chloe said and moved toward the door; Calamity followed.

Chloe opened the door, but before Calamity could leave, Chloe pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into Calamity's ear.

"Take care of her," Calamity said, pulling out of the hug.

"I will," Chloe told her.

Calamity left, and Chloe closed the door behind her. She let out a breath and walked over to help take care of Beca.

**~~ Beca's Calamity? ~~**

The next morning, Beca groaned as she squinted her eyes open and immediately shut them. "Oh, God!"

"Good morning, sunshine," Chloe said, sitting up in the bed next to Beca.

"What?" Beca asked, trying to sit up. She tried to clear her throat, but it was still raspy as she mumbled, "Emily, you sound like Chloe."

"I am Chloe," Chloe said. "We need to talk."

"Oh, God, that does not sound good," Beca moaned as she fell back onto the bed, her eyes still closed. "What did I do last night?"

"Get up and take a shower," Chloe said. "You'll feel better, and then we can talk."

"No," Beca said.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said.

"Just say what you want to say and get it over with," Beca said, her voice still raspy.

"Open your eyes and look at me, please," Chloe said.

"I can't do that," Beca said, putting her hands over her eyes. "It hurts my head."

Chloe let out a sigh and got off the bed. "I'm leaving. When you're awake, call me. I need you to be coherent when we talk."

Chloe stopped at the door and looked back at Beca. Beca had not moved, and Chloe couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"I love you, too, by the way," Chloe said and left the room.

Hearing Chloe's words, Beca shot up. "What?"

Beca jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Beca tried three times before she could grasp the door handle and open the door. She ran out and saw Chloe at her door.

"What did you just say?" Beca yelled at Chloe.

"I said, I love you, too," Chloe responded as she turned to face Beca.

"What do you mean _too_?" Beca asked as she moved toward Chloe.

"You said you loved me last night," Chloe said, moving toward Beca.

Beca stopped mid-step. "I did?"

Chloe got closer and stopped about a foot away from Beca. "You did."

"I was drunk," Beca said. "It, uh, it didn't mean anything."

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you like this?"

"I can't help it," Beca said, looking down at the carpet. "It's just me being me."

"Well, stop being you for a second," Chloe said, mild anger lacing her words. "Stop hiding behind your insecurities and tell me how you feel while sober."

"I can't!" Beca yelled.

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Of what?!"

"Everything!" Beca yelled. "Of you, of my feelings for you, of you not having the same feelings toward me!"

"I already told you I love you," Chloe said. "What more do you want?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know!"

"Then stop yelling," Chloe said, her voice softer. "And just tell me you love me."

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Beca said.

"Not if I kiss you first," Chloe said.

Neither will ever be able to tell you who moved first, but suddenly they were joined at the lips.

"Um, Becs," Chloe said, grimacing as she pulled back from Beca. "As much as I like finally kissing you, you need to take a shower and brush your teeth. I want to remember our first kiss, but not like this."

"Oh, right," Beca said, stepping back from Chloe and holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Um, give me half an hour, and we can go to breakfast and talk some more?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. Beca smiled and walked back to her room. She pushed the door handle, and the door didn't open.

"Shit," Beca mumbled and turned toward Chloe. "Do you know where Emily is? I'm locked out of our room."

"Here you go, Beca," Emily said as she walked out of Chloe's room, holding out the key card for their room.

Beca finally looked around and noticed that all the Bellas were standing in the doorway of their rooms.

"Um, you guys saw all that?" Beca asked, blushing.

A collective "Yep!" came from the girls.

"It's about time, too," Cynthia Rose said. "Who's up for breakfast?"

"I am!" "Me!"

"Then get dressed, and let's meet in the hotel's restaurant in thirty minutes," CR said.

The Bellas, minus Emily and Aubrey, retreated into their rooms.

"There's a nice diner a block from here," Aubrey said, looking at Beca and Chloe. "You two should try it out while we have breakfast here in the hotel."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said, still looking at Beca. "Come get me when you're ready?"

"I will," Beca said. "Come on, Emily. I get the first shower."

Emily smiled and followed Beca into their room. Chloe followed Aubrey and, as soon as the door closed, Chloe squealed with excitement.


End file.
